


Korra

by SkyLynnx



Series: Memories [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Short & Sweet, Stand Alone, maybe one shot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLynnx/pseuds/SkyLynnx
Summary: Korra reminisces about the past while waiting on her lover, Asami to come out of surgery. Her love of painting had brought her to the big city, to a career of a lifetime, and to Asami.





	Korra

**Author's Note:**

> So.... I thought I would try to write a short and sweet, fluffy stand-alone story. It maybe a one-shot, maybe not. Has nothing to do with my other works or series. And unlike my previous works, I've managed to make it very focused on Korra's and Asami's relationship, but I'm not great at writing short stories, I find it hard, so its probably rough around the edges. But hey, this is what happens when I get bored at work.

 

 

It was a quiet evening at the hospital, as the young water tribe woman, Korra paced in the waiting room. Waiting was the worst, at least she wasn’t alone. Sitting heavily in a chair, Korra’s mind wondered to what led up to this moment in her life, waiting on the woman she loved, to come out of surgery. Korra wasn’t worried, Asami was going to survive, it wasn’t life threatening surgery or anything.

Korra’s parents, Tonraq and Senna and Asami’s parents, Hiroshi and Yasuko were waiting with her. Closing her blue eyes, she pictured Asami’s face, those green eyes, charming smile, long raven hair, and smooth flawless skin. Korra could almost touch her lover’s face, smell her perfume, and hear her voice say ‘I love you.’  

Blue eyes popped open, thinking she heard something, but no, just the adults talking softly. Adults, Korra laughed to herself, she was after all 24 years old. Closing her eyes again, she took herself back to when she was 19, when she was offered her first job. Her hobby of painting turned into her career and eventually led her to Asami.

Korra was a painter, she painted Satomobiles, which were made by Future Industries, which in turn was owned by Asami’s father, Hiroshi Sato. He was the CEO, Yasuko worked in the marketing and advertising department, and Asami worked in the R and D section. Korra had only started working for Future Industries when she was 21. Satomobile production was heavily automated, but in certain cases, like prototypes, limited additions, or custom made Satomobiles were painted by hand, or rather with a paint gun and Korra was the lead painter.

It was Korra’s dream to work at Future Industries and paint Satomobiles, sure her home town of Harbor City in the south had Satomobiles and she gained experience and somehow caught Hiroshi’s eye with her talent for painting. But the real money and challenge was in Republic City. So Korra left the south for the big city and begun to paint some of the most luxurious Satomobiles ever to be produced.

Being young, Korra was full of energy, but cocky too, however, she let her work do the talking and Mr. Sato was impressed. Only several months into her new job, Korra met Asami, the CEO’s intelligent and gorgeous engineer daughter.

Eyes opening slowly as she smiled, Asami was certainly something. With a quick look to her watch only an hour had passed. Blowing out a long breath, what was taking so long? Wasn’t this surgery supposed to be fairly routine? Escaping back into her daydreaming, she remember seeing Asami coming into the paint side of the production Satomobile facility.

 

_“Korra right?” Asami said sharply, she had no time for idle chit chat._

_“Uh, yes ma’am?” the brown haired woman stepped up._

_“Asami is fine.” The engineer said as she looked Korra up and down, then frowned. “Where is your paint suit?”_

_Korra looked down at herself, she was in her Future Industries work pants and shirt. “Sorry, but it’s hot in the paint booth. And I can’t seem—“_

_“There’s a reason you need to wear a suit, to keep dust and other debris out of the paint.” Asami shook her head, while looking into the booth, the vehicle was only half painted._

_Korra rolled her eyes as the engineer walked to the booth doors. What did she know about painting? Asami just designed and engineered the Satomobiles. The raven-haired woman turned on her painter suddenly._

_“Are you going to finish painting so I can see it all done? Because the color could seriously be a problem.” Asami was getting upset, in two days this Satomobile would be revealed to the public but it was hardly ready._

_“Yeah, I will.” Korra said reassuringly._

_“Good.” Asami moved swiftly, showing Korra the paint chips, all were variations of white._

_“It has to be an exact match, please.” The engineer didn’t want to sound like she was pleading, but this was extremely important._

_Korra, however, was more interested in Asami’s smell, she smelled so good. Blue eyes widening, she probably smelled like sweat and promptly took a step back._

_“I got it. No worries ma’—Asami.” Korra corrected herself._

_The taller woman didn’t seem convinced as she stood straight, hands on her hips. The painter wanted to whimper, Asami was so hot in that skirt as she felt the heat starting to rise to her tanned cheeks._

_“I’ll get my suit and finish up.” Korra quickly said turning so her blush didn’t become more noticeable._

_Asami let out a huff. Korra was a great painter, although she could do without Korra’s eyes undressing her at the moment. Watching as she put her black and red paint suit on, the young woman was attractive, but Asami had more work to do and satisfied that her best painter would take care of the problem, she was off._

_Korra was grumbling under her breath while putting the suit on. It was so hot in the booth, and then having to wear the mask. But at least she got her own little spot and paint booth to work in, so she didn’t have to interact too much with the other painters. Korra was in her own little world doing what she loved, and having the CEO’s daughter walk in wasn’t so bad._

And that was the first time she had really ever talked with Asami. Like Korra had promised the paint job was amazing.

“Korra?” startled she opened her eyes to see her mother with a coffee in hand. “Having trouble staying awake?”

Korra smiled while taking the coffee, “you could say that.”

“I don’t think it’ll be much longer.” Senna remarked.

“I hope not.” Korra couldn’t agree more.

 

_Then two days had passed and Korra was staring at the beautiful white Satomobile, she had pulled off painting it, but next to the vehicle was an even more incredible sight. Asami was very sexy when she dressed up. Korra knew the engineer probably wouldn’t have any time for her, but as her back was turned to the snack table, that undeniable female's voice had her whirling around in a hurry._

_"Thank you. You really did pull it off." Asami said both relieved and grateful._

_"Told you." Korra said a bit smugly while raising her glass of water to the woman._

_Asami rolled her eyes. "You pulled it off this time. Don't let it go to your head."_

_Korra hummed, before an idea sprang to mind. "How about you take me out for dinner tomorrow as a proper thank you."_

_Asami snorted, but relented. "Sure. Tomorrow evening. Give me a call." Then she turned to go and mingle again._

_Oh wow. I got a date with the heiress. Korra thought to herself. If she had known it would have been that easy._

 

A sudden knock had her and the others standing, thinking it was the doctor, but it was just a nurse. Meaning perhaps something was wrong.

"Are there complications?" Korra immediately asked, her heart hammered in her chest, hoping everything was going to be okay.

The nurse gave a little smile. "Only a little one, so she'll be in surgery for another hour."

"What happened?" Yasuko asked concerned for her daughter.

"The doctors have encountered more bleeding than expected." the nurse said, but reassured them all was still going well.

They were all relieved, but an hour? Korra sank back into the chair, sipping her coffee while remembering what was to become known as Korra’s and Asami's first date.

 

_Korra got paid very well and of course she would. Future Industries was a multi-billion yuan company. Therefore, she could afford a very nice bachelors apartment and a nice reliable Satomobile._

_Parking at the restaurant Korra saw Asami's two door sports Satomobile. Korra had re-painted it from sporty red to midnight black when she had first started at Future Industries. Since the engineer wasn’t in her vehicle, she was probably waiting. Looking down at herself, she was in her water tribe clothes, because all her formal clothes were way too formal for this evening._

_Asami was seated in a corner booth and suddenly Korra was nervous. With a quick roll of her shoulders she was off._

_"Ms. Sato." The painter greeted._

_"Korra." Asami flashed a smile, while extending her hand to the chair across from her._

_They talked about their personal lives somewhat and it was actually fun to get to know the heiress a little better._

_"I really do appreciate the work you put into the Satomobile, even if I was overreacting a bit." Asami explained as they waited on their bills._

_"A bit?" Korra snorted. "More like you were gonna have a heart attack."_

_"I'm trying to give you a compliment without making your head swell too much more." Asami retorted. Just when she thought Korra was becoming less self-righteous, she went right back to being smug._

_Heading to their vehicles, Korra made a point to walk Asami to hers and couldn't help but admire her paint job._

_"Glad you haven't scratched the paint…. Yet." Korra casually said and without warning Asami grabbed the middle of her tank top pulling her in close for a kiss on a tanned cheek._

_"You are too overconfident for your own good." Asami whispered, Korra really wasn't so bad and she certainly knocked her down a peg with that surprise display of affection._

_Korra was left stunned as the engineer was already getting into her Satomobile._

_"See you at work tomorrow." Asami said and Korra took a step back as she drove off._

_Touching her cheek, Korra had no idea what it was for. Did Asami like her or was it to knock her off her high horse?_

_Come Friday afternoon, Korra was cleaning up her work station, when familiar boot falls had her calling out._

_"What's up?" but she didn’t even turn around. Not bothering to answer Asami put several paint chips on the work bench, all variations of black._

_"You need to spray out all these colors, on to test panels before you leave." Asami all but demanded._

_Korra’s eyes widened there were 5 different colors and not nearly enough time left in the day. She would have to stay._

_"Are you kidding—“ The painter was cut off, Asami was all business._

_"I need them for tonight."_

_Korra sighed while grabbing her paint gun. "Fine. You owe me another date though."_

_"Seriously?!" Asami did not need this right now, sure, she did kissed the woman's cheek a few days ago, but this was hardly the time._

_Korra begun to put her paint suit on slowly, while watching the engineer's annoyance steadily growing._

_"Fine. You got yourself a date." Asami caved in because at this rate they wouldn't be done in time. As Korra worked, Asami needed to get a few things done beforehand._

 

Looking back on that day, Asami was beyond stressed and even now her lover got fairly stressed out over things and Korra was always there to pull her ass out. But what took their relationship to a whole new level was what happened on Monday morning. Korra's cheeks started to feel warm just thinking about it.

 

_Korra was readying her guns for the day ahead, she would be headed to the production floor to redo a few vehicles that hadn’t turned out quite right. Automation was great and all, but some things required human intervention._

_But even before leaving her work area, none other than Asami showed up, although she came in wordlessly and Korra didn't bother to turn around, but when she did they were literally inches apart._

_Asami made her move, with one hand she cupped Korra's cheek and brought their lips together. To say she was stunned would have been an understatement, but she found herself enjoying the feeling of Asami's lips and she would never understand why she grabbed the workbench behind her instead of the engineer’s hips._

_Asami pulled slowly away, green eyes staring into blue ones._

_“Is this how you are going to thank me from now on? Because I could get use to it.” Korra smirked._

_Asami blushed, this painter had yet again saved her ass. Clearing her throat she spoke. “I still owe you a date. Wednesday, okay?”_

_“Perfect!” Korra said immediately as Asami took a step back._

_“With the new models rolling out, presentation is everything. The paint work has to be exact and flawless.” Asami figured Korra could use an explanation._

_With her hand on her hip, the painter just rolled her eyes. “Obviously. Not my first rodeo.”_

_Asami decided to let that slide. “Get your guns, I’ll show you the vehicles in need of fixing.”_

_Following the engineer Korra spoke up just as Asami reached for the door handle. “Just so we are clear…. You like me, right?”_

_Asami hesitated for a moment, then spun around. “Obviously. You may be somewhat overconfident, but with the way you paint, I guess you can be.”_

_How cute! Korra thought to herself, Asami trying to be smug._

_“Okay good. Because I’ve always wanted to do this.” Korra said as she backed Asami up against the door and gave her a very passionate kiss._

_Asami was the one to break the kiss, although she was smiling. “Down girl. You’ve got work.”_

_Korra blushed and placed her hand behind her head. “Yeah, I know. I’m just glad you feel the same way.”_

 

Korra had always admired the engineer from the first day she started at the company and apparently so did Asami. While it had been months before they ever really spoke to each other, their feelings for each other had been growing ever since.

Korra shifted in her seat, these chairs were so uncomfortable. Her mother and Asami’s had gone to hunt down some food. While the two guys talked quietly about…. well Korra didn’t actually know, reminiscing about the past had her mind too preoccupied.

 

_Wednesday was date night, but this week was rough on Asami, and it would only get rougher. So Asami had declined Korra’s invitation to her place. Korra had drove them to the restaurant and back. Kissing her date good night, Korra had noticed the engineer was distracted, even being a part of the company, she didn’t really know what was going on in the different sectors, she was really only concerned with the paint side of things._

_“What’s going on?” Korra’s hand shot out to take a hold of Asami’s forearm, preventing her from leaving the Satomobile._

_Asami huffed and let her shoulders slump forward. “It’s just the new sport Satomobile designs are giving me a hard time.”_

_“Can I help in any way?” Korra asked, she was no mechanic or designer, but she was creative, after all painting required a certain amount of creativeness. Korra’s medium of choice was metal and plastic, instead of canvas or paper._

_“My mother needs something to market the new model, but I’m at lost for ideas.” Asami confessed but saw as the painter’s eyes brighten with an idea._

_“I know this isn’t anything knew but I’ve been working on a red tricoat.” Korra stopped abruptly as Asami tilted her head to the side._

_“Tricoat?” the engineer had heard of this, but was vague on the details._

_“Uh…. Okay, so you know how vehicles have a solid basecoat, then the clear coat goes over the basecoat to protect it and give the vehicles its glossy appearance?” Korra begun as Asami nodded._

_“Well, tricoats consist of a solid basecoat, then a tinted second coat that has the metallics to make the paint really pop when the clear coat is put on.” The painter paused again, seeing that Asami was considering her idea._

_“So this red tricoat could be its selling point.” the engineer concluded, seeing that it was a fairly new paint concept that was just catching on._

_Korra nodded enthusiastically with a smile. “Tricoats can also be white, but I like the red ones.”_

_“That sounds…. Wonderful. Thank you Korra.” Asami said grateful._

_Korra laughed, “You seem to be thanking me a lot.”_

_With a shake of her head, Asami was pulling Korra in for a kiss. “Don’t let it go to your head.” She continued as they rested their foreheads together._

_“I’ll have the vehicle brought to your paint booth in the morning.” Asami said as she was ready to head out to her place._

_With a nod, Korra watched the engineer head into her building. She was excited, Asami was going to be blown away tomorrow._

 

_As promised the Satomobile or rather the shell of the sports model was ready for her in the morning. Asami stuck around for a bit as Korra painted, which would take most of the morning. Coming back before lunch, Korra was done and the color was incredible under the bright lights of the booth. But under natural sunlight conditions, it really did ‘pop’ like Korra said._

_“Incredible!” Asami was amazed._

_“I know right.” Korra smirked, she was proud of how things turned out. Asami’s arms were around her neck, as she punctuated the words ‘thank you’ with a kiss._

_“This calls for another date.” The painter suggested, wiggling her eyebrows._

_“This calls for more than a date.” Asami said coyly and bit her lower lip while undoing the first couple of buttons on Korra’s work shirt._

 

The smell of food brought Korra back to the present and with a quick glance at her watch, only a half an hour had passed, another half to go, hopefully.

 

_With the newer designs and models out Korra's workload lessen as did Asami’s, so it gave them both time to explore their relationship and after a year, they moved into a house together. Korra pulled her own weight even though Asami could have taken care of everything. Asami was more than an engineer, she was also a business woman, and insisted they keep their own bank accounts and if something should ever happen the house would be split down the middle. They both had taken time off to move and while they weren't finished unpacking they had made the bedroom a priority. Korra was comfortably resting in their bed with Asami cuddled up beside her, still asleep. This was their first night in the house and Korra had never slept so well._

_Life was good._

_"Morning honey." Asami said softly._

_"Morning." Korra replied with a kiss to her forehead._

_"This is perfect. I don't want to move or do anything." Asami yawned then hugged Korra tighter._

_"We only have three more days to unpack." Korra laughed._

_Asami sighed then moved to straddle Korra's hips. "It can wait."_

_"Yes it can." Korra replied as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's back, pulling their bodies together then rolling to the side, laying Asami on her back. It was an incredible first morning at their new place, but what went up had to inevitably come down. Forgoing a shower because they would just get all sweaty moving and unpacking things. They started in the living room moving furniture around, as Korra had a hold of the couch waiting on Asami, but with a quick look she was on her phone, texting._

_"Asami! Stop working." Korra was a little disappointed._

_"For spirit's sake! Damnit!" Asami hadn't even heard Korra, she was off in her own little world._

_"What now?" the painter groaned. Asami would never truly take a day off._

_"The shareholders are pushing for a hybrid model." the engineer replied taking a seat on the couch._

_"You'll come up with something." Korra reassured her with a pat on her back._

_"Oh…. and look at that, several Satomobiles are in need of a repaint." Asami let out a frustrated sigh._

_"I'm not the only painter." Korra reminded her, she really didn’t want to go back earlier then necessary._

_"My dad asked for you specifically." Asami said as she rolled her head to look at Korra, now seated with her._

_Grinding the heels of her palms into her eyes, Korra knew what they head to do._

_"We are going back to work tomorrow, aren't we?"_

_Asami didn't respond right away as she sat in Korra's lap._

_"Yeah, unfortunately. So how about we have some fun for the rest of the day.” The engineer suggested, her arms around Korra’s neck with their forehead resting together._

_“Well then.” Korra said with a smile as she stood up, Asami gave out a yelp in surprise, as she was lifted up, her legs around Korra’s waist, and her girlfriend’s hands on her ass. “We should get started right away.” And Korra carried Asami back to their bedroom._

_And just like that they were back to work earlier than expected. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Korra’s and Asami’s relationship was being put to the test, as Future Industries competed with rival companies. Luxury was giving a way to affordability, which had Asami’s sector trying to come up with new ideas. Even Korra had been effected, paint could be expensive, so more affordable choices needed to be considered and as lead painter, Korra was testing out all sorts of different paints. Just because they worked together it didn’t mean they saw each other every day, so days could go by before seeing each other and despite living together, they both got home later in the evenings, and Asami was usually later then Korra._

_But it paid off in the end. Sales skyrocketed and Future Industries could relax somewhat. Their relationship had stayed strong, it was the enduring love that they held for one another that helped pull them through. When Korra became overwhelmed Asami was there for her, and when Asami thought she would break because of the pressure she was under, Korra was there for her._

 

“Korra.” A soft voice pulled her from her thoughts, it was her mother, she was pointing to the door way. The doctor was standing there. Korra was on her feet, but as the doctor held up her hand, she stopped suddenly.

“She is fine, everything went well and she is being moved into recovery. I’ll be back in a few, okay?” Kya explained.

Korra didn’t speak she just hugged the doctor. Kya patted the young woman’s back. “Not much longer, I promise.” Kya said pulling away, Korra nodded with a smile and no sooner did the doctor leave and Korra was pacing the floor again, not unlike when… well, if she remembered correctly nearly a year ago.

 

_Korra was so sure of herself, as she cleaned her paint guns on a Friday afternoon, after finishing a couple of tricoats. Asami had come in again and thanked her for pulling off the paint jobs. The painter knew her girlfriend was going to kiss her, she just didn’t think it would be so passionate, after all they were heading home soon, Asami could thank her in a more intimate way later._

_“You’re welcome.” Korra breathlessly replied._

_Asami was still amazed at Korra’s ability to paint, she could probably do it blindfolded and yet it was hard to believe that they had been together for two years, and only living together for a year._

_“I need to finish up a few things so just come to my office when you’re done here.” Asami said as she stroked Korra’s cheek, who smiled affectionately back._

_As Asami was headed out, Korra called out. “Hold on!”_

_Asami stopped and turned with a raised eyebrow._

_“You just have something on you.” Korra said and saw as Asami looked puzzled while looking down at herself. In that time Korra had moved towards her girlfriend while digging into her pocket._

_As Asami raised her head to ask what it was, Korra was standing in front of her, with the most confident smile as she held an emerald engagement ring up._

_“Will you marry me?” Korra simply asked._

_Asami was stunned, but then her lips turned up into a smile. “Oh wow…. you are just so confident that I will say yes, you didn’t even bother with a grand gesture.” And the engineer watched Korra’s expression start to panic and Asami knew she better give her girlfriend a proper answer._

_“Of course I’ll marry you. I would love nothing more than to be your wife.” Asami exclaimed and a brief look of relief came over Korra as she slipped the ring on._

_They kissed for several moments before Asami pulled away saying. “I had you going right?”_

_Korra pressed her lips together and nodded. “Well… almost.”_

_Asami rolled her eyes. “Almost my ass. I nearly shattered that overconfident attitude of yours.”_

_The painter blushed. “Shut up and kiss me again.”_

_“You owe me a date.” Asami whispered in between kisses. Korra just mumbled out a ‘yes.’_

_Within a month they were getting married and Korra paced in a back room, she was dressed in the nicest tux, that she’d probably never wear again, but this was an important day. When things were set she was led out to the alter to wait for Asami. Korra remained with her back to the aisle, she wanted to see her future wife when she was standing right next to her._

_Asami’s father gave her away and as Korra turned to take Asami’s hands, her dress was elegant but simple, accented in green and flowing just so around her body. Korra mouthed ‘wow’ and Asami did the same, impressed at the suit her fiancé picked out._

_In front of their family and friends, in a small but intimate ceremony they exchanged vows, promised to love and cherish each other through thick and thin, then slipped gold bands on to their respective fingers, while saying ‘ I do.’_

_And just like that Korra was a Sato, and they shared their first kiss as a married couple, amongst the sounds of clapping and cheering._

 

Kya had come back as promised and led Korra to her wife’s recovery room.

“Congratulations, Mrs. Sato.” Kya smiled and winked at Korra, as she pushed open the door.

Asami was propped up in bed, looking tired but happy, a little bundle in her arms. Korra moved slowly to the bed, but Asami spoke up.

“She’s awake, you don’t have to be quiet. Now, come on and meet our daughter.”

Korra was at the side of the bed in a heartbeat. Their daughter’s eyes opened and Korra gasped in surprise. Her right eye was blue while the other was only partially blue with hints of green.

“Her eyes are two different colors.” The painter pointed out the obvious.

Asami gave her wife a loving smile. “Extremely rare, but it won’t affect her vision at all.”

All that waiting and reminiscing about the past had led them to this moment in their lives. They had spent the last two months in the South awaiting the birth of their daughter. Asami had wanted to have a natural birth but things got complicated and a C-section was necessary, hence the two hour wait.

And to think that they had only been married for a year, before deciding on a family. Asami had never been more beautiful than when she was pregnant, well that’s what Korra thought.

“I should go and get our parents.” Korra said backing away from the bed.

“They can wait, I want you here with us for a bit longer.” Asami protested. “Never thought I would see the day when you wouldn’t be so confident.” She added.

Korra gave a crooked grin while rubbing the back of her head.

“Come up on to the bed.” The engineer motioned with her head. Korra obeyed and cuddled up beside her wife, and now the mother of their child.

“Did you decide on a name?” Korra spoke softly, fingers gently stroking the tuff of dark brown hair. In fact the baby’s skin was half way in between Korra’s and Asami’s, just like her eyes and hair. She was the perfect blend of both her parents.

“Akira.” Asami replied her eyes never leaving her daughter.

“Akira Sato. Perfect.” Korra agreed and just as she went to kiss Asami’s temple, she turned her head and their lips met instead.

“You’re so beautiful with your new haircut.” Asami commented, her free hand brushing the shorter locks behind her wife’s ear.

Korra ran one hand through her short hair that was in line with her lower jawline but shorter in the back. “Thanks.”

“Here, hold your arms out.” Asami said after a few moments.

Korra actually wasn’t ready to hold her daughter and declined.

“Just pretend you’re holding your paint guns. Since you treat them like your children.” The engineer said, but the painter was not amused.

“An infant is very different then my guns. And they are expensive and my livelihood, so of course I’m gonna treat them like my kids.”

Her overconfident wife was afraid to hold Akira, although a little shock therapy wouldn’t hurt.

Helping Korra to get her hands and arms into position, Asami laid their daughter in her arms.

“Not so bad, right?” Asami asked after a moment, seeing Korra relax and becoming more comfortable.

“Yeah….” Korra said softly, thinking all was right with the world now. “Hey Akira, I’m your mom.”

Asami yawned then smiled as she rested her head on her wife’s shoulder. Korra gave the top of the engineer’s head a quick kiss, but she was already out. Then Akira’s eyes started to close as well. Korra slightly frowned, now she would have to wait until they woke up, and as she rested her head back against the pillow her eyes felt heavy too and a nap probably wouldn’t be so bad, she was going to have to wait anyways.

 

 

 


End file.
